


Made With Love

by fakebodies



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also its ok Mitch i cant understand knitting either, not for the life of me, these two deserve good things, they deserve a nice quiet happy life im just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Mitch tries to knit something and it... really doesn't go well at all. Yeesh...





	Made With Love

John made Mitch lots of things. Little carved wooden figures, usually animals or plants. Mitch has his favorites displayed on his desk at the police station, and the others sit on various shelves around their house. They'd been rather blocky and jagged at first, but with time and practice they'd grown much smoother and more detailed, even though John always worked with the same pocketknife. Mitch never fails to be impressed with amount of detail and effort put into the figures, and each time John gives him a new one he tells John he loves it, because he really, truly does. He just wishes he could make something for John in return.

Mitch decides, after some thinking and a little research, to make John a hat. He's got a wool cap they'd picked up at an army surplus store in the city, but he's worn holes in it that Mitch has had to stitch shut more than once. Mitch figures it's probably time for something new, or at least a second option. His decision made, Mitch plans to spend his next free afternoon looking into how to make hats. He heads over to the town's small library, finding a book on knitting after he remembers how his grandmother had knit him a hat as a kid. It had been the softest one he owned, and warm too, so Mitch figures that knitting would be the best option. Thankfully, he's got a book to help him figure out where to start.

Less... thankfully, the book doesn't actually keep his project from being a complete mess... Mitch is sitting on the couch with the hat in his hands, seriously considering just burning it and figuring something else out. There are little holes where he accidentally messed up a stitch, and odd bumps when he stitched twice, and to top it all off it's kind of really uneven. He's about to get up and at least throw the thing away when he feels fingers card through his hair.

"What's that?" John asks, his hand resting on Mitch's shoulder. Mitch reaches up and squeezes John's hand before sighing.

"It was supposed to be a hat."

Supposed to be?" John squeezes Mitch's shoulder, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, supposed to be. It's a mess." Mitch nods.

"Who were you making a hat for?"

"You." Mitch shrugs. He can feel John go still, and the amusement in his voice is replaced with genuine surprise.

"You made me a hat?"

"Mmhm." Mitch smiles a little, leaning his head against John's forearm.  
"I just wish it'd turned out better. It really looks like crap."

"Can I look at it?"

"Go ahead." Mitch hands John the hat, watching him turn it over in his hands. John looks at the mistakes, the uneven edge and the way some stitches are tight and some are loose, giving what was supposed to be a beanie an overall strange shape. He smiles a little, leaning down to kiss Mitch.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You do? I thought since I knew how to sew, maybe knitting wouldn't be too hard but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. At least not enough to make you something good." Mitch sighs, kissing John again when he leans back down.

"It's perfect, Mitch- you made it."

"I am glad you like it. Since I made it for you, your opinion's the one that really matters." Mitch smiles, cupping John's cheek. John nods, kissing the palm of Mitch's hand.

"I love every gift you give me. It means a lot."

Mitch knows, if someone looked at that hat and gave an honest, unbiased opinion they'd say it was terrible. Sure, he knows- who wouldn't? Mitch is always willing to own up when he's done a sub-par job on something. That doesn't seem to change the fact that John loves it, and that makes Mitch happier than you could ever know. He's just glad he could make something John adores, even if it isn't pretty, or neat, or "good." It's made with love, though, and Mitch figures that's what counts.


End file.
